Granite Back
Granite Back is a small diamond dog den, with less than four hundred members and one hundred slaves, which appears in Havoc. It is located in the south part of Gem Fido, near the border with Equestria. It's ruled by an alpha named Drogur. The canon status of this location is non-canon. Overview Granite Back is a series of caves made under a mountain with the same name. The only sign of it is a hole on the base of the mountain which leads to a labyrinth of caves. After the labyrinth lies the main cave, where the diamond dogs and the slaves live. The main cave is hand-carved and it is as big as a football pitch with a domed ceiling which is thirty meters high in the centre of the cave. The diamond dogs live in smaller caves dug in the walls of the main one, while the slaves live in tents built in a portion of the main cave. The dome has many holes the size of a diamond dog thumb all the way to the surface for ventilation. The communal wooden buildings (main hall, baths, blacksmith, etc) fill half of the space, with the rest being shared by the slaves' tent and an open area used for training and playing. The cave is illuminated by gems that are charged with magic. The caves used by the diamond dogs have current water and a sewage system that makes the warren one of the most hygienic of Gem Fido. The labyrinth also leads to the mines, where the diamond dogs send their slaves to collect gems. The lands around the mountain belong to Granite Back, too. They have farmlands to feed the hervibore slaves, and woods where the diamond dogs hunt for them and the griffin slaves. Their small size and retreated nature has kept them away from most conflicts. Most dragons also avoid this den since the three dragons who have tried to steal from them have died. Slaves are treated fairly and live in better conditions than in most diamond dogs' dens. This has reduced the amount of suicides and rebellions to almost zero, and it has also increased their productivity. Their goal is to become an Equestrian province, as they fear the increasing political unstability and the return of powerful magic foes. They are willing to free their slaves in order to become Equestrian citizens under the protection of the immortal Royal Princesses. Notable members *Drogur the Arcane: the alpha of Granite Back. *Gavriila: Drogur's wife and mother of her children. She has brown fur and green eyes. She is deceptively intelligent. She has a Russian accent. *Borduk: the beta of Granite Back and Drogur's younger brother. A descomunal diamond dog, even by alpha standards, with pitch black fur and bulging muscles. Unlike his brother, he values raw strenght over cunning and has average diamond dog intelligence. However, he is loyal to his brother and a skilled commander. *Goozar: the slaves' supervisor of Granite Back. He is an old and rude diamond dog. He isn't exceptionally intelligent, but he is very good at his job. *Julius: the keeper of knowledge of Granite Back. He is an old and cultivated diamond dog. Since the den decided to use writing instead of oral knowledge, his duty has changed from remembering all the history of their den to being a librarian and the one in charge of recording anything worth remembering. *Gwar: Drogur's firstborn. He isn't an adult yet, but he is as big as a common diamond dog. *Aelia: Drogur's daughter, she is about to hit adolescence. She looks like her mother. *Marius: Drogur's youngest child, and the most energetic of the trio. Category:World Category:All Category:Location Category:Noncanon Category:City